


Feels Like Fireworks.

by frnkieromustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkieromustdie/pseuds/frnkieromustdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Besar a Frank sabía a gloria, como si hubiera recibido justo lo que le había pedido a Santa para Navidad. </p><p>Besar a Frank era como sacar un cien después de haber estado estudiando hasta las cuatro de la mañana; era llegar a casa después de un día cansado, tomar té de manzana con canela e ir a la cama y sentir lo cálidas que son las sábanas y dormir de inmediato."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> Anoche me propuse escribir una serie de prompts (6), ya que he tenido ganas de escribir, pero no he tenido ideas. Honestamente no sé si escribiré todos, pero bueno. El prompt de éste es uno de los más clichés en todos los fandoms:
> 
> "Uno de ellos trabaja en una cafetería, el otro sólo va para verlo."
> 
> Espero sea de su agrado.

 

Las nubes que cubrían la ciudad eran tan densas y oscuras que no permitían que los rayos del sol se hicieran presentes. No tenía que ser meteorólogo para saber que se avecinaba una tormenta.

 

Parecía que aquel día sólo podía empeorar: en la mañana su alarma no había sonado. Y no, no había sido que él no la hubiera escuchado. _No había sonado_. Gerard Way siempre escuchaba la alarma. Incluso solía despertar minutos antes de que sonara, pero ese día no había pasado así.

 

Había despertado a las seis y cuarto cuando debió de haber estado fuera de la cama desde las cinco y media para poder bañarse, desayunar y preparar sus cosas para la escuela. Como había despertado tan tarde sólo tenía dos opciones: bañarse y salir corriendo de la ducha o preparar sus cosas y desayunar, así que se decidió por la última opción. Gerard detestaba no bañarse todos los días porque sentía que todos se darían cuenta que no se había duchado, sin embargo trató de no pensar mucho al respecto durante el día.

 

En cuanto llegó a la escuela (dos minutos tarde, lo que le hizo apretar los dientes), fue corriendo hacia el salón donde el profesor Müller estaba impartiendo clase. Lo que Gerard no entendía, era porqué si estaba estudiando Derecho tenía que tomar “Arte, Historia y Cultura”. No era que se quejara, de hecho la clase le gustaba, aun así no lo entendía.

 

En fin, en cuanto llegó a la clase, vio con desencanto que el profesor ya estaba dando la clase. El azabache había contado con que el hombre llegaría tarde porque _siempre_ lo hacía. Había días en los que incluso no llegaba sin haberlo avisado con anticipación, lo que molestaba a muchos, incluido Gerard, porque siempre la tenían a primera hora o a la última.

 

Gerard permaneció parado bajo el marco de la puerta, inseguro de pedir permiso para pasar o no. Él nunca llegaba tarde, siempre era de los primeros en entrar a las clases, entonces esperaba que el maestro le tuviera cierta consideración…

 

—    Oh, señor Way. — Exclamó el profesor al verlo en la puerta. Gerard ni siquiera había tocado. — Hasta que se digna a deleitarnos con su presencia.

 

… Al parecer había olvidado que el profesor lo odiaba.

 

—    Lo siento, señor. — Dijo Gerard, quitando su mano del marco y llevándola a su cabello. — Son sólo dos minutos. — Se excusó aunque no estuvo seguro de porqué lo hizo.

 

El profesor Müller alzó una ceja en su dirección. Sin moverse de su lugar, giró su cuerpo para ver bien al oji-avellana y Gerard sabía que no lo dejaría pasar, pero tampoco lo dejaría ir tan fácil.

 

—    ¿Y cree que por llegar tarde sólo dos minutos lo voy a dejar pasar? — Cuestionó el hombre. Gerard, quien solía ser una persona sumamente tranquila, sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba ante la mirada burlona del profesor y el tono en el que le estaba hablando.

 

Tuvo que morderse los labios para no contestar.

 

—    ¿Y bien, Way? — Continuó el hombre, tal vez esperando que el menor le rogara para entrar a la clase, pero Gerard no lo hizo.

—    Bueno, si usted puede llegar media hora tarde a la clase, o incluso no dignarse a presentarse aunque muchos tengamos que venir desde lejos para asistir a su estúpida clase, pensé que no habría problema con que llegara dos minutos tarde.

 

Si antes se habían escuchado murmullos en el salón ante el enfrentamiento entre profesor y alumno, ahora todo se había quedado en silencio.

 

Gerard realmente no había pensado en decir eso, es más, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que terminó de hablar.

 

_“Eres un genio, Gerard. Un grandísimo genio.”_

 

—    ¿Qué acaba de decir, señor Way? — Preguntó el profesor, dando un paso hacia la puerta. Sus ojos grises estaban muy abiertos e incluso su voz tembló un poco.

—    Lo que escuchó, profesor. — Y dicho esto, se dio la media vuelta para alejarse del salón.

 

Gerard estaba acabado. Lo mandaría directo a extraordinario y podría perder la beca. ¡Estupendo! Se había condenado a sí mismo. Furioso consigo mismo, caminó hacia la librería, esperando hacer algo productivo con la hora que estaba perdiendo y pensó que sería bueno darle un repaso a Contratos Civiles y Mercantiles, ya que estaba seguro la profesora Clark les preguntaría al respecto.

 

Como la mayoría de alumnos estaban en clase, la biblioteca estaba más silenciosa de lo normal, lo cual no lo ayudó a concentrarse. Sólo podía pensar en lo que le diría su madre en cuanto le dijera lo que había pasado. Seguramente Peter, la pareja de su madre, le mostraría los pulgares a espaldas de su mamá en señal de apoyo.

 

No se preocupaba _tanto_ por perder la beca, estaba seguro que Peter se ofrecería a pagarle la carrera. En otro momento, Gerard se habría negado, pero ahora no podía hacerlo. Estaba en su cuarto semestre, ¡estaba a la mitad! No dejaría la escuela por una materia tan estúpida como Arte, Historia y Cultura. No señor.

 

La hora se pasó más rápido de lo que pensó, pues el timbre sonó y se dio cuenta que no había repasado nada para Contratos. Suspirando, esperó que sus conocimientos fueran suficientes para sobrevivir la clase.

 

**

 

En cuanto las clases terminaron, Gerard salió prácticamente corriendo de la universidad. Estaba estresado, cansado y, por primera vez en toda la carrera, con ganas de ir a casa y abrazar a su mamá. Estaba consciente de lo infantil que eso se escuchaba, por eso no se lo diría a nadie, sino lo molestarían toda la vida por eso.

 

Las clases habían estado pesadas ese día. Al parecer había hecho algo mal mientras dormía, porque la vida estaba enojada con él y se había encargado de hacer ese el peor día de lo que llevaba de carrera.

 

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta del estado del cielo. La lluvia podía caer en cualquier momento. No se encontraba de ánimo para empaparse, así que caminó a su cafetería favorita y decidió que se quedaría ahí hasta que la lluvia pasara.

 

Podría avanzar ahí con su trabajo para Derecho Procesal Penal. Además, no sabía si aún había café en el departamento que compartía con Brandon, su compañero, y Gerard Way no podía trabajar si no tomaba café durante todo el proceso.

 

Entró a la cafetería, siendo recibido por el olor del café. Automáticamente, su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse más tranquilo e incluso cálido, ya que afuera estaba prácticamente helando. Navidad ya había pasado, pero el frío siempre llegaba con más fuerza durante los primeros meses del año.

 

Se sentó en la mesa de siempre, acomodó sus cosas frente a él y cuando estaba buscando un lugar para conectar la computadora, escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta para obtener su atención. Cuando volteó para ver a la persona, su corazón se detuvo por un segundo.

 

—    Hola, — Saludó el chico, esbozando una amplia sonrisa que mareó a Gerard. — mi nombre es Frank, ¿qué te puedo traer?

 

¿Recuerdan que Gerard había dicho que ésta era su cafetería favorita? Bueno, la razón era ese chico. Frank. Hasta ahora, nunca lo había atendido. Siempre lo veía pasearse por todo el establecimiento, atendiendo a medio mundo, menos a él. Se había llegado a preguntar por qué, aunque realmente no le molestaba. Se daba por bien servido con tan sólo verlo y escuchar su risa.

 

Ahora que lo tenía en frente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Esperaba no tener cara de baboso en ese momento.

 

Cerró la boca por un segundo — _había tenido abierta la boca, oh Dios_ — y trató de recordar qué era lo que pedía normalmente.

 

—    Eh, ¿me puedes traer un café americano? — Pidió, siendo incapaz de recordar qué más tenían en la cafetería. — ¿Tienes pie?

—    Sí, claro. — Contestó el chico, anotando el pedido del azabache y recitando sin verlo: — Tenemos de fresa, frambuesa y de limón.

—    Uh, ¿puede ser uno de fresa? Por favor. — No entendiendo porqué, tal vez de su estupidez o algo así, el chico rió mientras asentía.

—    Por supuesto, vuelvo en un segundo. — Dijo Frank y se dio la media vuelta.

 

En cuanto estuvo seguro que no lo vería, Gerard dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa, importándole poco que la gente volteara a verlo en cuanto escucharon el golpe.

 

Se sentía la persona más estúpida del mundo, Dios. ¿Por qué había actuado de una manera tan estúpida frente a _Frank_? Era la primera vez que intercambiaba palabras con el chico y había quedado como un completo lerdo. Suspiró, de cualquier manera no esperaba tener algo con el castaño, pero…

 

Antes de que llegara con su orden, Gerard continuó buscando un lugar para conectar su laptop. Cuando lo encontró, prácticamente tuvo que meterse debajo de la mesa para poder conectarlo.

 

—    Aquí está lo que pediste. — Escuchó que decían y Gerard se paró rápidamente.

 

Como había olvidado que estaba debajo de la mesa, se golpeó en la cabeza al tratar de pararse. Por supuesto que su cabeza dolió, incluso el golpe logró sacarle un par de lágrimas, más se quedó abajo, esperando escuchar la risa del castaño y morir de la vergüenza.

 

Sin embargo lo que escuchó “ _¿Estás bien?”_ no fue lo que esperaba.

 

—    Sí, es sólo mi estupidez dejándome en evidencia. — Resignado, salió debajo de la mesa y se sentó en su lugar, siendo incapaz de ver a Frank a los ojos.

—    ¿En serio estás bien?, ¿no quieres que alguien te revise eso? — Fue sólo cuando notó verdadera preocupación en la voz del chico que se dignó a verlo.

 

Sus ojos estaban abiertos y brillaban con preocupación. El castaño incluso había extendido sus manos hacia él y sin importarle el espacio personal de Gerard, lo tomó de la cabeza y comenzó a examinarlo.

 

El rostro de Gerard estaba sobre el estómago de Frank. Inseguro de donde poner sus manos, las dejó en su regazo, sintiendo cómo las manos del mesero se movían entre su cabello. Gerard se dio el lujo de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar el momento.

 

—    ¿Todo bien, doctor? — Preguntó Gerard después de unos minutos. _Sí, minutos_.

 

Escuchó la risa de Frank, sintiendo cómo algo dentro de su estómago saltaba al saber que él había provocado eso.

 

—    Enfermero, por favor. — Dijo entre risas el castaño y después asintió, aunque Gerard no pudo ver eso. — Y sí, aunque creo que te saldrá un chichón. — Gerard soltó un suspiro y sintió que Frank se estremecía.

 

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que aún tenía el rostro pegado al estómago de Frank y que éste aún tenía sus manos sobre él, aunque ahora estaban alrededor de su cuello. ¿Lo estaba abrazando?

 

Atónito, se separó un poco del cuerpo de Frank, colocando su barbilla sobre el vientre del mesero para poder verlo a la cara. El castaño bajó la mirada y lo miró, al parecer sin darse cuenta de la situación, porque cuando lo hizo, su rostro rápidamente enrojeció y se separó de él.

 

—    Oh Dios, lo lamento mucho. — Farfulló el chico, llevándose las manos al rostro para cubrir su vergüenza.

 

Al verlo así, Gerard no pudo evitar sonreír y tuvo que aferrar sus manos a la orilla de la mesa para no tomar a Frank por la cintura y que volvieran a la posición en la que estaban. Esperando que su voz no lo traicionara, dijo: — No te preocupes, Frank el Enfermero, no Doctor.

 

Aun cuando tuviera las manos en el rostro, Gerard pudo distinguir como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Después, al parecer ya más calmado, las bajó y miró con intensidad a Gerard.

 

—    ¿A qué hora termina tu turno? — Preguntó Gerard, antes de que la repentina valentía que estaba sintiendo se desvaneciera.

—    Uh… — Frank miró a un reloj que estaba detrás de ellos y su sonrisa se ensanchó en cuanto regresó la vista al azabache. — Hace cinco minutos.

—    ¿Quieres tomar un café? — Volvió a preguntar y Frank asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. — Está bien, entonces lo iré a pedir a la barra mientras tú checas para salir, ¿está bien?

 

Frank volvió a asentir y caminó hacia la sala de empleados después que el azabache le preguntó lo que quería.

 

Mientras estaba formado en la barra, esperando a que fuera su turno para ordenar, trató de verse lo más casual que le fue posible, aunque internamente estaba haciendo un pequeño baile de la victoria. No podía creer lo fácil que había sido hablar con Frank e invitarle un café. De haber sabido que le habría dicho que sí, se lo habría pedido desde hace meses.

 

**

 

Durante el tiempo que permanecieron sentados en la mesa del café, Gerard se asombró de lo fácil que le resultó confiar en Frank y viceversa. Era como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo y esa sensación le gustó al oji-olivo.

 

Habían estado hablando de lo que hacían. Frank estudiaba Enfermería en la Universidad de New York — _¡¿En serio?! ¡Yo también estudio ahí!_ — _,_ trabajaba en las tardes para tener un dinero extra de lo que sus padres le mandaban, quienes vivían en New Jersey — _¡Mis padres también viven en Jersey!_ — y gran parte de sus fines de semana se los dedicaba a su sobrina, Lily.

 

Gerard ahora sí estaba seguro que tenía cara de baboso mientras escuchaba hablar a Frank. No podía dejar de verlo, era casi imposible. La manera en que el castaño movía las manos mientras hablaba, el brillo que apareció en sus ojos en cuanto habló de Lily y la pasión con la que contaba sus anécdotas en la escuela de Enfermería le resultaban terriblemente encantadoras a Gerard.

 

Cuando fue el momento del azabache para hablar, le contó sobre su carrera, su familia, su tonto y viejo gato gruñón al que extrañaba horrores y, sin estar seguro de porqué, le contó sobre su encuentro con el amargado de Müller.

 

—    Yo pienso que mañana deberías de presentarte a su clase. — Dijo Frank. Gerard alzó una ceja interrogante en su dirección.

—    ¿Y esperar a que me crucifique en frente de toda la clase? — Preguntó Gerard y el otro soltó un bufido.

—    No. Estoy seguro que no lo hará. — Dijo con seguridad, lo cual convenció a Gerard. — No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

 

Gerard asintió, sin agregar nada más. Le dio un sorbo a su café y notó que la lluvia estaba parando. ¿En qué momento había comenzado? No estaba seguro.

 

—    Oh, antes de que se me olvide. — Exclamó el castaño, sacando una pluma de su bolsillo. — ¿Podrías darme tu número? — Dijo, con las mejillas levemente coloradas. — Bueno, si tú quieres.

—    ¡Por supuesto! — Contestó el azabache, tratando de no pensar mucho en la rapidez con la que aceptó ni el tono que había empleado. — ¿Me podrías dar el tuyo también?

—    Claro. — Dijo el chico y después que Gerard anotó su número en el dorso de la mano de Frank (su piel era tan suave y calientita que el oji-olivo se tardó más de lo necesario en soltarla), Frank hizo lo mismo en la mano de Gerard.

 

Continuaron hablando un rato más hasta que decidieron que debían de ir a sus casas. Gerard no había avanzado nada en su trabajo, por lo que tendría que hacerlo en casa y dormir hasta la una de la mañana, pero no le importaba, había valido la pena el retraso. Por su parte, Frank había quedado con su hermana en que cuidaría a Lily mientras ella salía con su esposo.

 

Salieron de la cafetería y Gerard decidió acompañar a Frank hasta la entrada del metro. Él podría tomar el autobús, pero sintió que era de caballeros dejar al pretendiente cerca de su transporte de elección.

 

—    Bueno, me dio mucho gusto por fin hablar contigo. — Dijo Frank y Gerard lo miró con sorpresa, lo que provocó que el castaño apartara la vista.

—    ¿Tú también querías hablar conmigo? — Soltó, no pudiendo creerlo. Frank asintió.

—    Sí, pero me daba mucha pena, por eso no te había atendido… hasta hoy, que me decidí.

 

Gerard vio cómo Frank amenazaba con cubrir de nuevo su rostro entre sus manos, por lo que se le adelantó: llevó sus propias manos a cada lado de la cara de Frank, quien lo vio con sorpresa y lo besó.

 

Como el castaño aún no reaccionaba, el oji-olivo ejerció un poco más presión, logrando que Frank saliera de su estupor y le devolviera el beso. El más pequeño tomó de la cintura a Gerard e introdujo su lengua, la cual el azabache recibió gustoso.

 

Sabía que estaba pensando como un adolescente, pero nunca había sentido fuegos artificiales al besar a alguien. Besar a Frank se sentía a gloria, como si hubiera recibido justo lo que le había pedido a Santa para Navidad; era sacar un cien después de haber estado estudiando hasta las cuatro de la mañana; era llegar a casa después de un día cansado, tomar té de manzana con canela e ir a la cama y sentir lo cálidas que son las sábanas y dormir de inmediato.

 

Cuando tuvieron que separarse, Gerard mantuvo sus frentes unidas y sintió como Frank rozaba la punta de su nariz con la suya.

 

—    Estás frío. — Se quejó Frank, lo que hizo reír al más alto.

—    Tengo nariz de perro. — Gerard bromeó y Frank también rió.

—    Me gusta tu nariz. — Confesó, provocando que la sonrisa del azabache se ensanchara. Estaba seguro que nunca dejaría de sonreír si Frank seguía en su vida.

—    Dime que me llamaras. — Pidió y no le importó sonar desesperado, porque lo estaba. Estaba desesperado por conocer absolutamente todo sobre Frank.

—    Estaría loco si no lo hiciera. — Respondió el castaño. Gerard lo besó nuevamente, saboreando sus labios y tratando de empaparse de Frank.

 

Después de despedirse, Gerard caminó hacia la parada del autobús, con la sonrisa tatuada en su rostro.

 

**

 

Cuando amaneció, el día de Gerard empezó mejor que el anterior. Se despertó temprano, tuvo tiempo para bañarse, preparar un té de manzana y salir de la casa. Se sentía cansado porque durmió hasta las dos para terminar con su trabajo. Lo tenía que entregar hasta el viernes de siguiente semana, pero se había sentido inspirado y por eso lo terminó ese mismo día.

 

Al llegar a la escuela, su celular vibró dentro de su bolsillo. Al sacarlo, su estómago dio un brinco al ver de quién era.

 

_“Espero tengas un buen día. Éxito con Müller.”_

 

Gerard le respondió rápidamente, caminó hacia el salón de Arte, Historia y Cultura, y se sorprendió al ver que el maestro nuevamente había llegado temprano. En cuanto el profesor Müller lo vio, su ceño se frunció.

 

—    Veo que hoy ha llegado temprano, señor Way. — Dijo el profesor. Gerard no supo identificar el tono con el que lo había dicho.

—    Lo mismo digo, profesor. — Contestó, tratando de mostrarse tranquilo aunque por dentro de golpeaba una y otra vez por ser tan insolente.

 

Esperaba que el maestro lo sacara del salón y le dijera que no quería verlo nunca más en su clase, sin embargo el hombre hizo que tomó por sorpresa a Gerard: le sonrió.

 

—    Váyase a sentar, señor Way. Está obstruyendo el paso.

 

Sin decir nada, tomó el asiento de siempre y en lo que el resto de sus compañeros llegaban a la clase, le mandó un mensaje a Frank, preguntándole si podrían verse en alguna de sus horas libres.

 

Durante la clase, Gerard notó que el maestro ya no era tan prepotente con él como lo había sido durante todo el semestre, por lo que el ánimo del azabache mejoró considerablemente. En lo que esperaba la respuesta del castaño, Gerard pensó en lo horrible que había sido el día anterior y cómo Frank había hecho para mejorarlo considerablemente.

 

Cuando recibió un sí como respuesta de Frank, automáticamente una sonrisa se posó en los labios del oji-olivo, quien confirmaba que con Frank en su vida, nada podría borrarla de su rostro.

 


End file.
